Booth and Brennan or Angel and Cordelia?
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: After the battle in NFA, Angel and Cordy were sent to an alternate universe where they were reborn as Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan. Now the Powers need them back because of an Apocalypse. Things are about to change for Booth and Bones. B/B
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or Angel and Bones

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or Angel and Bones.

**Prologue**

The Powers That Be knew that their champion was going to lose the battle against Wolfram & Hart. Especially since Cordelia Chase was screaming at them about. "Help them, she screamed. Do something to stop them from dying".

Gunn had died twenty minutes earlier and Spike had died six minutes earlier.

"We have a plan, Princess, explained Doyle. You just have to patient."

Cordelia glared at him. "Angel and Illyria need saved," she cried.

A power named Jaeifa stepped down. "Seer, we have a plan that was set in motion the moment you met the champion in Sunnydale."

Cordy was angry and stomped her feet. She cried out in shock as Illyria was taken out by the dragon that Angel had gone after.

"What is this plan, she demanded. Angel is the only survivor."

"You must stop complaining right now, Seer," said another power named Fjsadfhas.

Angel continued to fight off the hoards of demons attacking him, despite the fact that he knew he was outnumbered.

Connor chose that moment to show up. "Get away, cried Angel. You shouldn't be here."

"I can make my own decisions," Connor pointed out.

"I'm your father and I forbid you from fighting," Angel said.

Connor laughed and joined his father in fighting.

The fighting continued for twenty-five more minutes when tragedy struck. Connor was attacked by the dragon and killed.

Angel was devastated by the loss of everyone around him, but he knew he had to fight.

Cordelia was in the Heavens, crying her eyes out.

"The plan is ready to be set forth," said another power named Daklshjga.

"Good, Doyle said. This plan is going to work. The world will return to normal after the plan is finally enacted."

"What plan are you talking about," Cordelia asked, sobbing.

"That is not for you to know, explained one of the Powers that Cordy didn't know.

"You will never remember what will happen in this life," explained Doyle.

"What are you talking about," screamed Cordelia.

The Powers didn't answer, but everything went white for Cordy as Angel was finally killed in battle.

When Cordelia woke up, she was known as Temperance Elizabeth Brennan. When Angel woke up, he was known as Seeley Patrick Booth.

For three years, Booth and Bones solved crimes for the FBI.

The Powers That Be had set their plan forth the moment that Angel and Cordelia met years earlier in Sunnydale. They were determined to stick to their plan.

Unfortunately, things didn't go their way. Another big Apocalypse was started, and they needed Angel and Cordelia's help. They had sent the Slayer named Buffy to a universe where she was named Daphne and helped solved crimes with a talking dog. Willow had been sent to a universe where she was a normal girl who had just married her boyfriend of a decade.

They needed Angel and Cordelia's help, and they were the only way the Apocalypse was going to be stopped.

Things were going to drastically change for Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth. No one was sure if it would be good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel or Bones or Toy Story.

**Memories Returned**

When Temperance Brennan woke up shortly after her father was found innocent, she had no idea her life was about to change.

When Seeley Booth woke up that same morning, he also had no idea was going to happen.

When Brennan went over to Booth's apartment to watch a movie with him and Parker, things had already been set in place by the Powers That Be.

Parker fell asleep watching Toy Story with his dad and Bones.

The Powers chose that minute to collect Angel and Cordelia back.

"What is this place," Brennan wondered.

"I don't know," Booth answered.

"Welcome, Champion and Seer," said a Power named Lennedegha.

"What are you talking about," Temperance asked.

"Restore their memories," Doyle cried.

"Of course," said another Power- Wesley Wyndham-Pryce.

Booth looked at Wesley and Doyle with familiarity, as did Temperance, but the two couldn't place them.

A few minutes later, all their memories had been restored. Booth and Brennan both had headaches from memory overload.

"Are you okay," Cordy (or was it Temperance?) asked.

Angel (or was it Booth?) answered by immediately kissing her.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes.

"I missed you so much," Angel told Cordy, even though they had had known each for three years as Booth and Bones.

"I miss you too," Cordy sobbed.

"We need your help," the Powers announced.

"There's an Apocalypse and we need your help," Wes explained.

Angel and Cordy exchanged a knowing look and began making out.

"We'll discuss things in a little while," Wes said awkwardly, while Doyle laughed.

TBC

* * *

I was suffering from writer's block when it came to this story, up until last night. Angel and Cordy started making out because they loved each other, in case you were wondering. Cordy is still Cordy, even if she is in Bones' body. Angela and the Squints will still refer to them as Booth and Brennan, but Angel and Cordy might need some help from some old friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Angel.

* * *

When the two finally pulled apart, Cordy punched Angel.

"What was that for?" he cried.

"I'm still mad at you for not telling me you were alive," Cordelia explained.

"Cor, that happened a week ago," Angel whined.

"I don't care," Cordy told him. She was still mad.

"We need your help soon," Wes impatiently explained. He was tired of Angel and Cordelia not listening to him when something was important.

"We'll get to it," Angel assured him. He wanted to enjoy being a vampire for one moment, instead of human.

Cordelia sighed and kissed Angel again.

"Can you stop that?" asked Doyle. Angel and Cordelia pulled apart reluctantly and nodded.

"There's this demon called M'arisolamo who wants to end the world," Tara explained.

"You need to kill it," Wes told them. He had faith in Angel and Cordelia.

"We'll stop this demon, but then we're done for good," Cordelia warned the Powers. She was enjoying life as someone normal. She loved being Temperance Brennan.

"I'm on her side," Angel said when one of the Powers shot him a look.

"You are now half-demon again and your visions have returned. We'll send you a vision at the right time," a Power informed Cordy. She sighed. She didn't want visions again.

"You're a vampire, but because you'll be in an alternate universe, none of your weaknesses will affect you," Wes told Angel.

"Will I still look like Temperance Brennan?" a concerned Cordelia asked. She didn't want Angela, Cam, Hodgins, Caroline, Sweets, her father, and brother to worry.

Wes nodded.

Doyle snapped his fingers.

Booth and Brennan woke up with their memories restored.

"What are we going to do?" Temperance asked. She was so confused. She wasn't sure if she was Temperance or Cordelia right now.

Booth shrugged. He wasn't so sure himself. He was still freaking out about his heart not beating anymore.

"We can carry on as normal until the Powers contact you," he finally said. He wanted to stop another Apocalypse, but Angel still wanted to be Seeley Booth. He was hoping to save the world really soon.

"That's going to be hard," Temperance pointed out. She had been rational her entire life, and now everything was screwed up.

"We just have to get used it to then," Booth said.

"I'm hungry," Temperance whined, changing the subject. Booth saw the Cordelia in her shining through in that moment.

"I am too," Booth said.

"For human food?" Temperance asked. She wondered if he still wanted blood.

"Yes," Booth told her, exasperated. He didn't want blood. He didn't even feel a craving for it. Booth guessed the blood thing was one of the weaknesses that Wes had talked about earlier.

"That's good," Temperance assured him. She didn't know of any butcher shops that would sell pig blood or any other kinds of animal blood.

Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan had a lot of adjusting to do before they could save the world from a demon seeking to end it.

TBC

* * *

Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been experiencing serious writer's block on this story. I was actually going to end it this chapter(It was going to be extremely long),but I got new inspiration, so there will be a few more chapters left. I was also busy with graduation. (It happened last night. It was 86 degrees, Fahreinheidt and we were practically dying because we were outside on the field. It's supposed to be even hotter today, at 92. I woke up at 7:00, and it was already hot.) The next update should be really soon. I'm not lying this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, Angel, or one of my favorite Stevie Nicks' song "Leather and Lace."

Brennan and Booth spent the new few days trying to pretend like everything was normal. They tried to ignore the fact that they had been in love as Angel and Cordelia, and were now in love as Seeley and Temperance.

"What's wrong with you two?" Angela demanded one day. Booth and Brennan had been acting really weird.

"Nothing," Temperance cried, trying to deflect Angela from the situation. She didn't want to have to explain the truth, because it wasn't rational.

"Cor, maybe you should tell her," Booth said, not realizing he had just referred to her by original name and not Bones.

Brennan sent him a panicked look, and Booth finally realized his error. He winced.

"Why'd you just call her that?" the suspicious Angela asked. She was now really worried. Booth had just called Temperance by a completely different name.

"Nice going," Temperance told Booth. She couldn't believe he had just ruined their secret.

"It just slipped out," Booth whined, hoping his best friend (In both universes, actually, which was really nice) would give him a pass.

"Angel Liam O'Connor," Temperance scolded, also not realizing she had just screwed up. She smacked herself when she realized what she had done.

"Can I have an explanation?" Angela asked, now really confused. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she wanted an answer.

Brennan and Booth exchanged a look, which ended when Temperance stomped on his feet.

"Ow, Cor. Why do you keep doing that to me?" Booth asked, whining once again. Cordy had always stomped on his feet hard, and he guessed Temperance was the same way.

"Somebody tell me the truth," Angela cried, tired of being ignored by two of her best friends.

"Sit down," Booth advised her, knowing this would freak her out. The story would freak everyone out.

Angela complained the entire time she went over to the couch, but she sat down anyway.

Booth and Brennan sat down with Angela on the couch, and began to explain the long story. When they finished, Angela's mouth was wide open.

"So you were a vampire and you were half-demon?" Angela asked the two a few minutes later. They nodded.

"We are now, technically, but we won't be after we stop the Apocalypse," Booth explained. He really wanted to save the world and get it over with. He had saved the world enough times. Now he was happy catching criminals.

"Can I tell Jack?" Angela asked. She really didn't think she could keep something this big a secret.

"We'll tell Cam and Hodgins together," Temperance said. Booth helped her off the couch. Angela smiled at the two, but they ignored her. Angela could tell that whether the two were Angel and Cordelia or Booth and Brennan, they loved each other. Angela deemed both versions soul mates, even if she didn't really know Angel and Cordelia.

The song **Leather and Lace **by Stevie Nicks began playing. Cordelia had always loved the song, and that love had transferred over to Temperance. Temperance began singing to the song, and Booth smiled at her. In the Hyperion and Cordelia's apartment (He suddenly missed Dennis, and what was that about?), she would sometimes the song on repeat for hours.

When it got to Don Henley's part, Booth also began singing. Angela watched the two, smiling. The song really related to the two, and would probably be one of their songs. They already had three songs, so what was a fourth?

Temperance smiled at Booth throughout his part, and the two continued to sing along when both Don Henley and Stevie Nicks began singing together.

After the song finished, Temperance grabbed Booth's hand. Angel and Cordy had been nearing a relationship before the whole Connor, Jasmine, and Wolfram & Hart fiascos. She was secretly glad Wolfram & Hart didn't exist in this universe.

"What's up with you two?" a shocked Cam asked them. They had been singing the whole way from the office to the platform.

"Sit down," Booth advised. He was worried about Cam and Hodgins' reactions to their "situation."

The two immediately became worried, so they sat down. They didn't have to be worried because Cam and Hodgins were fine with everything.

"Do aliens exist?" Hodgins asked, curiously. He desperately wanted an answer.

Booth and Brennan nodded. Hodgins smiled and kissed Angela.

"We're going to proceed normally," Brennan explained to Cam. She wanted to work, but the skeletons were freaking her out now. She guessed that it was the Cordelia part of her.

"Baby, we need to talk about what to do when the Powers send you a vision," Booth said. Temperance would normally be angry at someone calling her Baby, but the Cordelia part of her was secretly happy. Even though they hadn't been together at all, Angel had started sometimes called her Baby after Connor's birth.

Angela, Cam, and Hodgins sent Booth a shocked look, but he ignored it. He hadn't even realized that he had called his Bones by Baby.

Everything was about to get even more shocking for the squints, Booth, and Brennan. They just didn't know it yet.

TBC

* * *

Next chapter, things will get going. I had Booth call her Baby because I think that Angel probably did it to Cordy without realizing it. I think Angel was that kind of manpire. Booth called Bones by Babe once, so it's in his personality.

I had them sing to Leather and Lace because it's one of my favorite songs ever. I love Don Henley and Stevie Nicks a lot. I've always wanted two characters to sing it because it's such a great song. I love both artists so much, and as much as I love Stevie Nicks, I think Don Henley's better in this song. His part's just so much better.

The next update will be soon. Maybe even tomorrow. I don't know yet, but expect an update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel, Bones, or the song Mandy.

Temperance felt like she had multiple personalities. She kept slipping into the personality of Cordelia, and it was annoying. Booth was having the same problem with Angel.

Booth was coming by The Jeffersonian because they had a case. They had been spending all their time together because of their memories.

When Temperance saw Booth enter the building, she was in her office talking with Angela and Cam. She slipped back into her Cordelia personality. "Hello, Salty Goodness," she muttered happily.

"What was that?" a laughing Angela asked. She couldn't believe how much Booth and Brennan were changing.

"Sorry, that was my Queen C personality emerging. That's the first thing I ever said when I saw Angel. Or Booth. Whatever. I'm so confused," Brennan whined.

Booth came into Brennan's office, whistling **Mandy**. As Booth, he loathed that song and Barry Manilow with a passion, but Angel was winning out in this case. Brennan groaned, hoping he wouldn't want to sing it. Booth sang well, but she still never wanted to hear the song again.

"I hate this," Booth told Bones, hoping that the Apocalypse would start already. He was getting tired of switching between his personalities. He felt bipolar.

"So do I," Brennan reminded him. She really didn't want to have to look at skeletons anymore. They were still freaking her out, even when she was still Temperance. The memories of being Cordelia were sticking with her.

"We on for dinner tonight at my house, Bones?" Booth asked her. Parker was coming over, and while Temperance was uncomfortable around kids, she loved kids and so did Cordelia. He wondered for a brief second about Connor, but filed that thought away. Connor was probably doing fine.

"Of course," Brennan told him. The two had become even closer now that they had their memories bad. The Cordelia side of her felt guilty about the whole Connor/Jasmine fiasco and was going to apologize for that tonight. She wished she hadn't decided to become a higher being. That's what screwed everything up. Actually, Wes kidnapping Connor had screwed everything up. She was still surprised that Angel had forgiven him for that. She had forgiven him, but she had never expected Angel to.

After Booth and Brennan finished interviewing and arresting the man they suspected of killing a doctor, they went back to Booth's house.

"I'm sorry for what happened with Connor and Jasmine," Temperance(Or Cordelia, Booth still wasn't sure.) said to Booth. (Or Angel, but Temperance wasn't sure and was really confused.)

"Cor, it wasn't your fault. Everything got really bad for us. I hit rock bottom after Wes kidnapped Connor, and things just got worse from there.

"I still want to apologize," Cordelia insisted. Cordelia was now in temporarily control, instead of Temperance. The two personalities were not fighting for once. She needed to make up for what had happened.

"Cordy, you're forgiven, but it's not your fault," Booth assured her. He was still Booth, but Angel was trying to break free. He hoped Angelus wasn't still a problem because that would be very bad.

Cordelia sighed and leaned her head against Booth's shoulder. The last few weeks had taken a toll on Temperance, and Cordelia was still reeling from her possession, coma, and death.

"I loved you as Cordelia, and I still love you as Bones," Booth confessed to Cordelia. He knew that Cordy loved him, but he wasn't sure about Temperance.

Cordy smiled at him. "I love you too, Angel. Or Booth. I'm so confused. The point is, I love you," she told him. Booth smiled at her and the two began to make out.

The two pulled apart a few minutes later, even though Booth didn't need to breathe. He was glad he was a vampire.

"We should wait until the Apocalypse is over to make love," Cordelia whispered to Booth. She knew Temperance wouldn't be rational about this, and Cordelia didn't want to be rational.

"That might take awhile, but okay," Booth agreed, kissing her again. He couldn't wait to stop the Apocalypse. He wanted to have a normal life.

Cordelia smiled. When she woke up, Temperance was in full control. Cordy and Temperance were still fighting for control, but Temperance had full control for now. Booth was also still in control, but he didn't know for how long. His personalities were also still going back and forth.

"The Cordelia side of me was right. It's not rational, but I love you," Temperance informed Booth. Booth smiled at her.

"Love doesn't have to be rational all the time, Bones. Cordy was never a very rational person to begin with, but I consider you my soul mate. Cordy was my soul mate when I was Angel, and you're my soul mate when I'm Booth."

Temperance smiled at him through tears. Angel had always been a closet romantic, and she guessed Booth was too.

"So what are we going to do today?" she asked him. Booth shrugged.

"I guess we go into work, Bones," he told her. He was going to have Parker in a few days for two entire weeks, and Booth wondered what was going to happen.

Booth and Brennan went to work, and Temperance headed straight for her office. She had looked at one skeleton on her way to the office, but it still freaked her out. Cordelia was shining through there.

"So what happened last night?" Angela demanded of her best friend, unsure if it was Temperance or Cordelia. She loved both versions, however. Cordelia was hilarious.

"Booth told me that it doesn't matter if I'm Bones or Cordelia, he still loves me," Brennan explained, hoping Angela wouldn't react like she usually did. Angela had squealed entirely too loud upon hearing about the mistletoe kiss.

"I'm so happy for you," Angela happily informed Brennan. She couldn't wait to tell Hodgy about Booth and Brennan. Or were they Angel and Cordelia? She wasn't sure, and it was so confusing.

"Thanks," Temperance said. She didn't see what the big deal was. They had just admitted their feelings (That they had for nearly a decade, if you counted Angel and Cordelia) for each other, and life could continue as it normally did. Well, they still had the Apocalypse to stop, but then it could go back to normal. Temperance liked her rational life, and having Cordelia in her was only proving that life wasn't rational all the time.

Booth stopped by the Jeffersonian for lunch, telling Temperance he wanted to go to Sid's. They hadn't been there in awhile, and they might as well enjoy it before the Apocalypse started.

After lunch was over, Booth followed Bones back to the Jeffersonian. He just had a weird feeling about her. The weird feeling was proven right when Cordelia took over and began levitating a few feet off the ground.

"Are you having a vision?" a worried Booth asked her. He didn't think they would have to save the world this fast.

Cordelia nodded when the vision ended.

The Apocalypse had just started, and things were about to get very, very bad.

TBC

* * *

The next update should be sometime this weekend. Look for it.

Booth and Bones aren't having a easy time of life since their personalities keep switching. Look for more personality troubles, and a surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel or Bones.

* * *

"We need to go in two hours," a frantic Temperance informed Booth. The Apocalypse was due to start in two days, but they needed to find the demon in two hours.

"We have work," Booth cried, wondering what to do. He hadn't stopped an Apocalypse in years, and he hadn't really worked as Angel.

"Take a vacation," Cordelia snapped, having taken over for awhile. She couldn't believe how Booth was acting.

"Oh right. Take one too, Bones," Booth warned, unsure if he was talking to Cordelia or Bones.

"It's Cordy again," Cordelia told him, going to talk to Cam. She had enough vacation saved up, and she hoped Booth did too.

"I'll be back," Booth assured her, taking off towards the exit. Cordy rolled her eyes, but smiled at him as he bolted.

"We need to go save the world," Cordelia explained to a shocked Cam, Angela, and Hodgins. Temperance was different somehow. They knew that Cordelia and Temperance co-existed, but this was different.

"I'll give you two weeks off," Cam told her. She'd just say it was a family emergency on the forms, because it basically was.

"Thanks," Cordelia said. She went to go follow Booth, but stopped to grab a donut with chocolate icing. She was craving chocolate so bad right now.

Cordy bolted into Booth's SUV, and he glared at her because of the donut.

"What are you doing?" Booth asked. He was never sure how to react because Temperance and Cordelia reacted differently.

"Eating," Cordelia answered slowly, wondering what Booth or Angel was thinking about. She was confused about what to call him.

"We have to save the world and you're eating?" a surprised Booth asked, just before Angel took control.

"I'm hungry," Cordelia defended, wishing that Booth wasn't driving so she could yell at him.

"Cor, we need to find this demon. Did your vision give you a specific place where the demon was?" Angel asked as he pulled into work.

"Are you Angel again?" Cordelia asked, squinting. She couldn't tell, and it was driving her crazy.

Angel nodded, and went up to tell Cullen that he needed some time off because of an emergency.

"I have vacation time for two weeks," Angel informed Cordelia when he returned. He realized for the first time that he couldn't feel Angelus, so that was a plus. At least he didn't have to worry about losing his soul and going on a murderous rampage.

"That's great, but we need to go," Cordelia told him impatiently. She really liked being Temperance, but she had to save the world before she could become Temperance again. That was not a good thing.

"I'm going," Angel assured her. As Booth, he would have grabbed Cordelia's (or Temperance's) hand. As Angel, he didn't want to do that.

He got out his cell phone and handed it to Cordy. "Why do I have the phone?" Cordy questioned.

"I still remember Giles' number. I'm not sure if he's in this universe, but you can try," Angel told her. He knew that Giles would help out.

Cordy dialed the number that Angel had told her, and the phone rang several times.

"Rupert Giles speaking," said Giles over the phone. When his phone rang, it had been an unfamiliar number. He had been compelled to answer it, however.

"Giles, this is Cordelia. We need your help," Cordelia explained, wondering how Giles was in her and Booth's (or Angel's, she wasn't sure. She was so confused.) universe.

"Aren't you in an alternate universe?" Giles asked, believing her story. He knew that Angel, Cordelia, Buffy, Faith, Oz, and Willow had been sent to different universes.

"Aren't you in one?" asked a confused Cordelia. She had no idea what was going on.

"No, I'm in the normal universe. Where are you?" Giles asked. He had a theory, and it would be nice for it to be proven.

"I'm in the alternate universe," Cordelia answered, not sure were Giles was going.

Giles sighed. "Cordelia, somehow we connected through two different universes. I have no idea how it happened, but it did," he told her. Giles was thrilled to have his theory proven.

Cordelia gave Angel a shocked look. "What?" asked Angel. He didn't know why Cordelia wasn't asking Giles for help.

"I called Giles in his normal universe," she informed Angel. Angel stared at her in shock.

Things had just gotten weirder. Cordelia had called Giles in an alternate universe, and they were able to talk.

TBC

* * *

The next update will be soon. I can't tell you when, because I'm experiencing writer's block on all my stories.

I had this plot hit me on Saturday, and it won't go away. It's taking precedence right now, and won't let me think about my other fics.

This fic does have a death scene in it, and I have a question. Because of the death scene, should it be rated "T" or "M". I'm not really sure.

The next chapter will be longer once I can start thinking about it. I'm serious when I said the plot hit me and won't leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel or Bones.

* * *

After Cordelia and Giles talked for fifteen minutes on what to do, they hung up and promised to talk to each other later.

"How'd you talk to him through two different universes?" Angel questioned. He was so confused. These past few days had taken a toll on him.

"I'm not sure," Cordelia answered. She really wasn't. She had been living a normal life as Temperance Brennan for years, and now she would have to question everything after saving the world again.

"I know I didn't tell you when I was Angel the first time, but I love you," Angel told her. He couldn't believe Booth hadn't acted on it yet. When he and Booth were still switching personalities, he had said something. He just wanted to make sure that Cordelia and Temperance knew.

Cordy smiled. "I love you too, Angel. I don't care if I'm talking to Booth or Angel. As Temperance, I love Booth. As Cordelia, I love you."

"How do we kill this thing?" Angel asked her. He really wanted to save the world and return to being Booth.

Cordelia sighed. "Giles said that we'll know when the time comes. I hate this cryptic crap," she muttered.

Fifteen minutes later, Angel parked the SUV in a clearing. Cordelia and Angel headed into it, not knowing what was ahead for them. They had had no time to research.

"Do you think we'll keep our memories?" Angel wondered. He didn't want to have the guilt of being a sniper and a vampire. That was way too much guilt.

Cordelia shrugged. "We might, but I'm not sure. I'm perfectly happy as Temperance Brennan. What about you?"

"I'm happy as Seeley Booth. I have a son who doesn't hate me. I have a great job," Angel explained. Shanshu and an alternate universe had worked for him. He liked not having to fight vampires and demons.

"That's good," Cordelia told. She was nervous. She and Angel hadn't fought saved the world in a long time.

Ten minutes later, Angel and Cordelia finally arrived at the place they wanted to be. Now they had to look for the demon that was trying to end the world.

"What are you doing here?" the demon demanded angrily. Why were these mere humans bothering her? Oh, well. She would just kill them like all the others who had gotten in her way.

"We're here to stop you from ending the world," Angel explained. He hoped it would be easy to kill the demon.

The demon rolled her eyes. Humans were so stupid. "Who do you think you are? No one can stop me," she insisted.

"Yes we can," Cordelia said. Why were they talking to the demon? They should have just gone up to it and killed it.

"Tell me your names," the demon demanded. She wanted to know their names before their very brutal deaths.

Angel rolled his eyes. "I'm Angel. This is Cordelia Chase. We saved the world a couple of times," he replied.

"Angelus?" asked the demon. She had heard of the vampire and had always feared him. Her father had warned her against meeting him.

"Yes. You can't end the world," Angel forcefully told her.

"I can and I will, Angelus. You will not stop me," the demon informed him. Angelus was mortal now so he couldn't hurt her.

The demon went to go grab Cordelia, but she easily sideswiped her.

Half an hour later, the demon was dead and the world was saved.

"What do we do with the body?" Cordy asked Angel. It wasn't dissolving, so she had no idea.

"I think we can burn it," Angel said. He wasn't sure either. According to Giles, there were no other supernatural "things" in their universe, and this demon had been the exception. It had opened up a portal somehow, and managed to get through.

"Do you have a lighter?" Cordy questioned. She didn't have one. She doubted Angel did either.

"Yeah," Angel replied. He had been surprised to find one in his pocket, but he guessed that was courtesy of the Powers.

He and Cordelia began to burn the body. After that was over, they started the trek back to the car.

"I'll call Giles now," Cordy informed Angel. She had been told to call him after killing the demon.

After talking with Giles for only three minutes, the connection cut off abruptly.

"What happened?" Angel asked her. Cordelia shrugged.

"Maybe we can't connect to the other world now that we saved the world. Maybe it was a one time thing," Cordelia said. That was a good theory.

Angel and Cordelia returned to their homes a little while later.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Cordy questioned. Angel nodded. He kissed her and they soon headed towards Temperance's bedroom.

Angel went back home after he and Cordelia made love. Cordelia sat down to watch a TV. Temperance had recently bought a TV.

When Angel and Cordelia woke up the next morning, they were back to being Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan. They had no memories of the fact that they were Angel and Cordelia Chase. The Powers had altered their memories and their friends' memories so the two could live a normal life. Their memories of the past few days had been changed to something different.

The world had been saved, and their life went back to the way it had always been.

TBC

* * *

Sorry for not updating. Stupid writer's block struck again. The next chapter-the epilogue-will be up later today. I just have to write it. I didn't write the battle scene because I'm not that great at fighting and everything.


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel or Bones.

* * *

Seeley and Temperance became a couple six weeks after saving the world as Angel and Cordelia.

"I'm so happy for you," Angela had told Brennan when she confessed the truth. She had a weird feeling they had confessed their feelings for each other before, but that feeling had quickly gone away.

"Love isn't rational," Bones told Booth after the two finally became a couple.

"Babe, love isn't supposed to be rational," Booth replied. He loved Bones so much.

A year later, the couple had moved in together. Booth decided not to push her to get married.

"I'm so glad that you don't want to get married," a happy Temperance said. She was glad that she didn't have to compromise her beliefs on getting married.

"I love you and it doesn't matter if you don't want to get married," Booth explained. He didn't mind as long as he was with this woman for the rest of his life.

Temperance was so happy about that she and Booth made love on the kitchen floor in their new apartment.

Nine months later, the couple was in the delivery room as Temperance delivered as son. The labor had lasted for twenty-three hours. She had been determined to go through natural childbirth, but it hadn't worked out. The pain had been so unbearable that Temperance had gotten an epidural in hour seventeen of the labor.

"What are we going to name him?" Booth asked his girlfriend. Parker was holding his as of yet unnamed little brother.

An exhausted Temperance smiled. They hadn't been able to decide on a name for a long time. "I like the name Liam," she decided. Liam Brennan-Booth was a great name and Temperance really loved it.

The name sparked something in Booth, but he ignored it. "I love you, Liam Chase Brennan-Booth," he whispered. He and Temperance had decided on the middle name of Chase months ago, but they had no idea why they liked the name so much.

Temperance and Liam went home two days later. "He's so beautiful," a seven months pregnant Angela told her best friend.

"I'm a big brother," Parker happily informed his aunt Angela. He adored Liam, and loved having the baby around.

Angela smiled. "I know you are, Kiddo. You're going to be the best big brother ever," she told him.

Eleven months after Liam's birth, Booth and Bones were back in the hospital. After a fourteen hour labor ("I'm going to kill you for doing this to me," Temperance had screamed in the middle of a particularly painful contraction.), the couple welcomed a daughter. They named her Delia Christine Brennan-Booth.

"She's my little princess," Booth told his girlfriend several hours after the birth. Delia was sleeping. Big brothers Parker and Liam were currently staying with their grandpa Max. He adored his grandchildren.

"She's our princess," Temperance corrected. She had never wanted children before, but Parker, Liam, and Delia had changed her mind.

Delia was born six weeks before Christmas. She received a few presents.

"I'm exhausted," Temperance complained to Angela. Parker had woken her and Booth up at 5:30, after they had finally fall asleep at 4:30. Delia and Liam had kept them awake for hours.

"That's what life is like with kids on Christmas," a laughing Angela explained. She loved the Brennan-Booth family so much. They were really happy.

Two months after Christmas, Andy's adoptive parents were killed in a car accident. After talking things over, Booth and Brennan decided to adopt the little boy that had stolen their hearts years earlier. Andy became a part of the family, and his siblings loved him.

Fourteen months after Delia's birth and a few months after Andy's adoption, the Brennan-Booth family expanded once again. After a labor that only lasted three hours, ("I didn't get to have an epidural," Temperance had wailed in the midst of pushing.) the two had another daughter. They named her Keely Winifred Brennan-Booth. Neither Booth nor Temperance decided on why they chose Winifred as a middle name. The name had come to Temperance in a dream. Surprisingly, Booth had liked it.

Now it was time for Parker to graduate from high school. Rebecca, her husband Pete, Seeley, and Temperance weren't handling that fact way. The teenager, who had legally changed his name to Parker Stinson Brennan-Booth after turning eighteen, was growing up way too much for them.

"You are all weird," Liam informed his mother and dad after Temperance burst into tears because Parker was growing up so fast.

"Wait until your oldest graduates from high school," Seeley shot back. He knew Liam's wife would probably react the same way when their kid graduated.

Liam rolled his eyes, and went over to find Andy, Delia, and Keely. He preferred to stay with his siblings instead of his overly emotional parents.

As the Brennan-Booth family watched Parker accept his diploma, Temperance and Seeley remembered how long it took them to get to this point.

They were happy, something they never could have been as Angel/Angelus/Liam and Cordelia Chase.

The End

* * *

I was thinking about them keeping their memories as Angel and Cordelia, but I changed my mind. I'm so glad this is over with. I'm thinking about writing an Andy story next, after I finish a few of my WIPs.


End file.
